The Wolf
by Shiver2
Summary: CONTEST INSIDE!!!A new mutant comes to Bayviile,cliche` yes,but what if she's Sabertooth's daughter?That makes it interesting and a little hard for her. Watch as she and her very odd companion try to find a place among the other bayville mutants.R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I was doodling one day and I drew this cool picture of this mutant, and this story just came to me. Just so, you know where I got the idea. (^^;) It's my first x-men fic, so be nice to me!  
  
THE CONTEST: I would like my character to have a love interest, but I can't make my mind up which of the male characters on the show to use. Therefore, I decided to let YOU the READER decide. Please include in your review which character you would like me to use. I would really like it if you also included reasons (Not just because he's cute) i.e. personality, interests, background etc. as in relation to my character. All male characters included, x-men, brotherhood, and acolytes, maybe even one of the adults if they get enough votes. Oh yeah, the character that gets the most votes wins, (one vote per character per person.). My only wish is too please you!!! Thanks to all of you that contribute!!!  
  
On to the fic!  
  
Chapter One: Beginnings  
  
"Mama, why are you doing this?" the child studied her face closely, her mind grappling for reason. Her mother's midnight eyes were as cold as stone in response. The child shivered, as the wind whistled over the river it became five degrees colder, the sound of the water beating over the rocks was throbbing in her sensitive pointed ears. The smell coming off her mother's sweat dampened body was ripe with fear and anxiety.  
  
"I am sorry it has come to this, Wolf but I can not take this anymore, if only you had been born normal. If I had known it would be the mutant to get me...I would never have gone through with it." Her eyes had softened now, and were filling with tears. She stepped over the side of the small rowboat, and avoided her daughter's confused stare. The moonlight was hitting her hair to put an almost supernatural sheen to her onyx hair; the child was impressed at her mother's beauty, the only beauty in this cold, vicious forest. Wolf knew what her mother meant to do before she had even raised a hand to push away from the shore. Wolf closed her own midnight eyes and listened to the boat cut through the already raging water. When she opened her eyes again, her mother was already quite far from the shore. Her mother raised one hand decorated with elegant black stripes in a final platonic good-bye to her whimpering daughter still trilling on the shore. Wolf raised her own black striped hand, in a wave; her two-inch black claws that her mother lacked threw a barred shadow against the girl's face. Then, the woman was gone, from view, and out of six-year-old Wolf's life. Wolf collapsed then, crying out at her abandonment, and enraged at a mother who was so selfish as to do it. She beat the ground, and wept without limit until promising herself that when she saw her again she would give her a good punch in the face. After she had exhausted herself, she gave herself to sleep in the now tranquil forest.  
  
She awoke the next morning to a bright sun along with two strangers who stood above her. The woman had been rather plump with gray running through her back hair, as Wolf's would when her powers developed fully as a teenager. The man was tall and gangly, had a true gray mane and peered down at her from behind horn-rimmed glasses.  
  
"What cha' doin out here girlie?" the man asked her. Wolf blinked her sore eyes from the night before, could they not see her hands, eyes and ears? Could they not see that she was different? Why were they not afraid, or at least cautious?  
  
"My mother left me here" she answered truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean she left you here?" the man asked, pushing his glasses up his thin nose.  
  
"She went away in a boat last night, and left me here." Wolf clarified, climbing to her feet.  
  
"You don't mean she abandoned you?" the woman piped up, startling Wolf slightly with her deep voice.  
  
"Yes, she will not come back." Wolf knew that for certain, she did not know why, but she knew.  
  
"Probably couldn't take it, kids a mutant. Some people have no back bone when it comes to things like this." The man said more to the woman than Wolf. 'Mutant?' Wolf wondered, 'that was the word Mama said last night is it a bad thing?'  
  
"What is a mutant?" Wolf asked.  
  
"One who has powers, and sometimes they look different from humans." The woman said.  
  
"Some don't?" Wolf asked again, her mother was the only other mutant she had met, and they both looked different from humans. Wolf more so though, she figured this was why her mother "couldn't take it anymore" everyone was always staring at her.  
  
"Yep, some look just like humans they just have powers," the man explained, and winked at her. "I know lots about mutants darlin' my Pop was one. He was able to lift anything and move things just by pointing at 'em. I got an idea, why don't you stay with us? Unless you got somewhere to go."  
  
Wolf shook her head, "No where to go." She confirmed.  
  
The woman clapped her hands together, "I've always wanted a kid around the house. What's your name Hon?"  
  
"Wolf."  
  
"Just Wolf?"  
  
Wolf nodded again, "Mama never called me anything else."  
  
The man laughed and rubbed her head with his large hand, "You most certainly got a mane like a wolf. I'm Simon, and she's Lorene. We're just poor farmers, but we got a nice patch o' property with lots o' space for a wolf-child."  
  
As they lead her back to their home, talking her ears off the whole way, wolf felt her heart warming with happiness; she knew she could belong with them. She just knew.  
  
Eleven years later:  
  
Wolf pushed her long, thick black hair from her face. She pulled up her ill fitting gloves that had to cover two inch long claws along with her pronounced black stripes that ran up to her wrist. What she most hated was the sunglasses that she had to wear to hide her eyes, eyes so dark that they were black with no visible pupil. She could smell where everyone on the bus had been in the last six hours since it was raining. The putrid smell coming from the hobo in the back nearly chocked her. 'How hard is it to bathe?! I bathe, and I've had no home for three weeks. The rivers aren't that cold!' she thought to herself. She rolled her shoulders, her black trench coat's rough wool material rustling, drawing a few looks from the other passengers. Wolf gave them a toothy grin, not bothering to hide her feral teeth. She loved the coat; it still carried the faint, sweet scent of Simon and Lorene. They had both shared it, and it was the only inheritance she had gotten before the news had hit from Bayville. The minister of the local church had foreseen what was going to happen if wolf stuck around. He gave her 150 dollars out of his own pocket and told her to find others like her.  
  
Wolf still missed Simon and Lorene, she knew the reason she had survived the Lyme disease they had all acquired was because of her mutant body. The only time it had come of any use to her so far. She had heeded the minister's advice and left as soon as Simon and Lorene were comfortable in their graves. That was why her bus was now passing a large sign that read in calligraphy: Bayville, a beautiful place to live. 'I am sure there are people like me here.' She thought to herself, 'I hope they take me in.' 


	2. Wolf meets Shocker

A/N-No one has reviewed yet, (( ( () but Wolf will meet up officially with the other mutants in Chapter Three, so no rush. ( ( ) I'll admit chapter one was choppy and maybe a little rushed, but in this one, I'll try to do better. This is the chapter where she meets her "very odd" companion. Enjoy!  
  
Wolf meets Shocker:  
  
"Now I am here." Wolf commented to herself, standing on the none descript street corner by a lone bus bench. The bus full of the stinky people was now roaring its way away from her. Wolf was slightly glad for the rain for the rain; it was washing away the faint traces of their scent that still drifted around her. However, it was also clearing away the coat of Lorene's Chanel No.5 and Simon's various colognes, scents that Wolf wanted to keep for a while longer. Wolf swung her ransack that carried her few possessions forward and squeezed into a realtor office doorway.  
  
She could hear the stirring of the janitor as he emptied the waste buckets with swaying to an oldies station. It was later than she had originally thought. Bayville was also much larger than Synderton, the closest town to Simon's and Lorene's farm, and the only one she had ever been too. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Wolf realized. She still had fifty dollars in her pocket, enough for a cheap hotel and a little something to eat in the morning. She knew tomorrow finding the Xavier institute must be her number one priority.  
  
The rain became a rather pleasant drizzle when Wolf stepped out of the doorway in search of a place to sleep. She pulled her hair tie tighter to make sure her ears kept hidden underneath her hair. She thrust her hands into her jean pockets, and began walking south towards a distant hotel sign. She had not gone far when she heard the sounds of a somewhat close scuffle.  
  
Curious, she sifted her path to the right and turned at the corner of ocean road and pine. There were two males and one female involved, she found after she sniffed the air more closely. She abandoned original plan of stealth, she ran towards the sounds and smells. She remembered what Lorene had told her about women who are cornered by men on the street. She finally rounded the corner to peer into a small alley.  
  
It was not a women the two men had cornered, but a young girl lacking even the smallest endowments of womanhood. Her wild hair was a melee of one-inch wide red, orange, yellow, and even a few blue strands of earlobe length hair. Golden eyes stood out against her warm beige skin. She was dressed in an over sized white smiley face t-shirt that fell to her elbows and knees, tight jeans peered out from underneath and ran down to her bare feet. She was laying spread eagle over a trash bag, her long arms and legs hanging over the sides. She looked madder than hell, and was even growling at the men.  
  
'A mutant.' Wolf thought. The men had not noticed her arrival, the girl either the men continued their interrogation.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time girl, why did you destroy my motorcycle?!" the largest one asked, eyes glaring from beneath thick eyebrows. Wolf looked past the man and saw the charred remains of a motorcycle; it looked as if lightning had struck it. 'How did she manage that?' she wondered, looking at the small girl who was now bravely climbing to her feet.  
  
"Puck will not answer, you will just hurt Puck. Why should Puck tell you anything?" the girl answered with a question of her own.  
  
"Look mutant, we did nothing to you, where do you get off doin' this to us?" the other man demanded.  
  
"You lie, that man asked Puck to steal cigarettes for him in exchange for a sandwich. Puck did, but the man gave no food." She shot back, accusing the first man with a pointed right index finger.  
  
"Shut up, I said no such thing!" the man snapped back.  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Puck will not be silenced!"  
  
Wolf decided to intervene when the man raised his hand in a fist. She grasped the man's hand ungloved for intimidation, but was careful not to cut him with her gloves.  
  
"I cannot stand idle while this continues, she is just a child, you are two grown men, and she has no chance." Wolf said in a steady voice.  
  
"Like hell she doesn't! She's a mutant and she's got powers. Look at what she did to my bike!" the man retorted.  
  
"And even though you know she could do to you what she did to the bike you corner her and provoke her." Wolf shook her head." do you ever think anything out?"  
  
"You're one of them aren't you?" the free man asked stepping up to Wolf. "One of those freaks from the school."  
  
"The school? You know where the Xavier institute is? Please tell me where it is, I will leave you in peace along with Puck if you do." Wolf said.  
  
"Sorry girlie, I don't make deals with freaks." He lunged forward at her, Wolf could move very quickly, so quickly that it looked like a blur to the human eye. Which is just what happened to the men, they did not even see her swing the first man around to collide with the second. They were just aware that they were now on the ground. The first man was knocked unconscious, but the second one still had some fight left in him. He feinted with his right hand and Wolf fell for it, and his left fist collided with her cheekbone, knocking her sunglasses away. Made bold by her falter he aimed for her mid section, but this time Wolf was prepared this time. She caught him by the throat with her right hand and held him away from her body. She was preparing to throw him into the wall when a screeching of breaks distracted her.  
  
She moved the man out of her sight to the side. Someone atop a motorcycle had stopped short to stare at her. All she could see was the end of a golden mane and a large body, and a face that was masked by a helmet, but his scent spoke of a very confident and virile male. Strengthen by the fact that she could tell he bathed not to often. They looked at each other for one more second until the rider revved up the motor once again and disappeared into the darkness. The man began to struggle and Wolf finally threw him into the alley wall. She stood pondering for a few seconds the stranger on the bike, whether it was good or bad he had seen her without her disguise. 'Probably just some old biker' she told herself, trying not to get to worried.  
  
"Hooray! Hooray! Puck has a friend!" Puck ran up and threw herself upon Wolf so hard that Wolf lost her balance and fell forward. Wolf wouldn't have really minded Puck's physical thanks, except in her joy Puck gave her a good shock of electricity.  
  
"You look really funny with poofy hair." Puck told her when Wolf had crawled onto her knees. Wolf reached out to feel her hair, and indeed, it was now two more inches from her scalp than before.  
  
"That is your power then, electric shocks? No wonder the bike looks like that." She said, turning her head to look at the black motorcycle frame.  
  
"Oh yeah, Puck shocks people all the time, but Puck has never shocked a motorcycle before. Puck didn't mean to destroy it; it was such a pretty red. Puck didn't even know it belonged to him."  
  
"Maybe your name should be Shocker instead of a William Shakespeare character's name."  
  
"Shocker? Puck likes Puck likes."  
  
"I think it's time to get you home kid, where to you live?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Puck lives where Puck wants to live."  
  
"Where does your family live?"  
  
"Puck doesn't know. Dad left Puck in daycare one day and forgot to come back. They put Puck with crazy old lady but Puck didn't like her, so Puck left." Puck said as if this was something that happened to everyone, she even did a handstand in the middle of the story.  
  
"Of course." Wolf muttered to herself. "How long you been alone?"  
  
Puck shrugged, "Not long. Puck likes sleeping outside, Puck just gets hungry sometimes."  
  
"I've been alone for three weeks, and even though I like being by myself, I think you should come with me." Wolf said.  
  
"Of course Puck was going with you, you're Puck's new friend."  
  
"I am Wolf, by the way. Do you know where the Xavier institute is?"  
  
"No clue," Puck answered in a singsong voice.  
  
"Well come on, I saw a hotel sign about a block back, we'll sleep there for the night."  
  
"Yay!" Puck said, and danced all around Wolf the entire way to the Hotel.  
  
******************A/N- Kind of cute isn't it. (^^) All right, I really need your votes so push the little button on the left. Come on, you know you want to push it. ^o_o^ 


	3. A New Sister joins The Brotherhood

A/N- Hi oh! Thanx to all of you that reviewed, NightShade, heartstar, Angie X, and Rock Hound. Your input is greatly appreciated. Everyone has suggested some thing different, something I did not expect. Oh well (sighs.) Right now I am leaning towards two possible choices, heartstar's idea of Wolf/Berserker, someone who is close to her own age and is hot to Wolf's cool. However, I also like Rock Hound's idea of her falling in love with Logan and the mess that could result from that. Oh yeah, I had not thought of Shocker having a love interest like Wolf, but I love the idea Heartstar! Of course, I am still open to any other suggestions so please, REVIEW! For Shocker's sake!  
  
The New Sister in the Brotherhood:  
  
After a long discussion with the owner Wolf finally managed to talk him into letting, she and Shocker sleep there for the night. She gave her world that "others" like her weren't going to show up in the middle of the night and rip the place up as they did to Main Street. He grudgingly gave her the key to room 15, upper level. She had collapsed on the bed with a great sigh. She had decided to ditch disguises, these people knew of mutant existence and were slowly learning to live with it, but she knew many would probably still give her a hard time. However, walking out in public sans disguise made her giddy, the world was forced to acknowledge her for what she was. It was like bungee jumping off a cliff, fun and terrifying at once.  
  
The hotel room was standard to a roadside inn. Fairly clean, with vibrator beds, a TV with rabbit ears, a single large window, and a small bathroom that contained only a shower, sink and toilet. It had been a peaceful night, for they were not in the bad side of town, and Wolf was taking advantage of it by sleeping much later than usual. Puck was another story however; she was happiness alert and moving and only slept enough as not to be tired the next day. She had been already awake for two hours watching various infomercials and exercise programs when hunger began to nip at her. Wolf had told her in the morning she would treat her to breakfast in the morning, and they couldn't go as long as Wolf slept.  
  
"Wolfie, oh Wolfie Puck is hungry." She said in her singsong voice, poking Wolf's forehead with her right index finger.  
  
"Five more minutes, don't call me Wolfie." Wolf mumbled, rolling over so that her back faced Puck. Puck leapt over Wolf's body and landed on the floor on the other side of the bed.  
  
"It is morning, time for Wolf to get up, feed Puck." She insisted now poking Wolf between the eyes.  
  
Wolf batted her hand away and hid her face into the pillow. Puck sat back, and looked about the room for a way to wake up Wolf. She smiled when she noticed the start button for the bed vibrator. She laid only one finger upon the button, if she laid both hands on it, it would explode like the motorcycle did last night. That would make Wolfie really mad. She released a small impulse of electricity.  
  
Puck fell backwards as the bed began bucking. Puck's shock had made the motor haywire and now the bed was shaking more than a maraca in a mariachi band. Wolf shot up to her feet but fell back down to the mad bed with a loud thump. 'Maybe too much.' Puck thought as she watched Wolf roll off the other side of the bed.  
  
"Shocker, what in the hell did you do to the bed?!" she demanded, crawling towards Puck on her hands and knees.  
  
"Shocked it." Puck replied rather innocently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shocker is hungry, Shocker tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Puck explained, backing away from Wolf. Wolf sighed, still slightly dizzy she walked over to the control box for the vibrator, dug her claws into the plastic covering and pulled it off and slit wires until the bed was still once again. She then placed the covering back over the naked wires as well as she could.  
  
"Now we really do have to leave. I promised the owner nothing would be broken during our stay here." She said throwing Puck a look.  
  
"Shocker is really sorry, Shocker does not know Shocker's own strength." she answered, her golden eyes sincere.  
  
"Yeah well, you have to be careful of those powers; you're always stronger than you think you are." It was Wolf's way of accepting the apology. "Just don't shock anyone anything or anyone while we're out, okay?"  
  
Puck nodded solemnly and watched Wolf fold up her clothes from yesterday and pull out fresh ones the day.  
  
************************* 'Café Brown' the green letters read against a white background. The café` sat between two large office buildings with white, metal filigree` chairs and tables scattered out front. Wolf breathed deeply, bagels, coffee, cookies, pancakes, syrup, eggs, and bacon mingled together to form an appetizing Wolf grinned when she heard Shocker smelling the air in rapid sniffs.  
  
"Let's eat here." Puck said. Wolf nodded and they walked up to the entrance, where a short, powerful man intercepted them.  
  
"You're kind are not wanted here." He told them flatly.  
  
"You must be joking." Wolf said unbelievingly  
  
The man shook his head, "Trouble seems to follow you mutants around. We don't want any of that around here."  
  
"I hope you are the owner to be speaking in such a manner." Wolf studied the man closely.  
  
"Yep I've dedicated twenty years of my life to this place, and I have a right to say whether or not I will welcome mutants." He puffed his chest out slightly during his speech, and looked pleased when some in the gathering crowd applauded 'Perhaps it was not so wise not to wear a disguise.' Wolf thought, surveying the crowd. This could get ugly fast.  
  
"Come on Shocker, we must respect the man's wishes it's his business." Wolf said, resigned. She wrapped her arm around Shocker's shoulder as she led her away from the café and crowd.  
  
"Yeah, beat it!"  
  
"He's right your kind aren't wanted here."  
  
"Why don't you just get out of Bayville?"  
  
Wolf avoided eye contact with any of the taunters the last thing she needed was another fight, she was drained from the night before.  
  
"Shocker doesn't like those mean people." Shocker told Wolf and blew a raspberry at the crowd.  
  
"Don't provoke them Shocker I don't want a repeat of last night." Wolf sighed, what if all the businesses refused their business? She loathed stealing, if she was caught, she knew it would be a very long time before she got out.  
  
"Hey mutie, I can get you a bite to eat if you show me what's underneath that shirt of yours."  
  
Wolf looked behind her; five teenage boys were following her and Puck. 'Why can't they just leave us alone?' she thought.  
  
"Just ignore them Shocker, don't even look behind you." Wolf did not answer the boys and kept walking forward.  
  
"Is she dissin' us? Baby, you don't want to diss us." Another voice said from behind. Still Wolf ignored them and kept walking forward, but tightened her grip on Shocker.  
  
"Oh man I think she is." Yet another voice said.  
  
The leader of the group, a tall red head ran in front of Wolf. "You're cute mutie; you can hang with me anytime. But me and my boys will leave ya alone if you show us your goodies. Those other mutie chicks are all prudes, no spice in their step like yours."  
  
Wolf shook with indignation, struggling to keep her face clam and not gouge out his eyes. "I will not show you my "goodies". It is in your best interest if you leave me be."  
  
The red head laughed at her, she could see his "boys" surrounding her. "Aren't you a firecracker." He said grapping her arm.  
  
"Let. Me. Go." Wolf snarled. She jerked her arm upwards, and the red head went up with it and she brought him crashing to the ground. She took Shocker by the waist and quickly leapt over the shoulders of the other guys.  
  
"How in the hell did she do that?" one asked when she landed. She put Shocker on her feet and pulled her along as she began putting distance between her and the men. She could hear at least some of them following her, and Shocker lacked Wolf's speed, slowing her down. Then the ground began rocking like an ocean. Wolf managed to keep her balance and was very surprised to see a tall brunette guy who was holding his arms stiff, a look of great concentration on his face. She did a bouncing step on the moving ground towards the young mutant. The ground laid level again when he saw her coming towards him.  
  
"Goddamn it, do you guys travel in a pack?!" a Hispanic in a basketball jersey demanded.  
  
"Get 'em! The grounds stopped moving." The red head roared. Two decided the fight was no longer worth it and fled, but the other three rushed forward to the challenge. Two more young mutants came to the tall one's side, a short spindly one who stank worse than a cow carcass in the sun, and an enormous blonde-haired person with a Mohawk.  
  
"Wow." Puck said looking at the fat one.  
  
Wolf whipped around to stand besides the other three; the odds were now definitely in their favor, not only three to five, but also the five were equipped with powers. The thugs were not that stupid, and retreated, with only a few insults and empty threats.  
  
"Whew." Wolf said, bending forward, relieved. "thanks." She said when she raised her upper body back up again.  
  
"Think nothin' of it, what's your name?" the tall brunette asked.  
  
"Wolf. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm John, but I also call myself Avalanche."  
  
"Just call me Toad." The stinky one said.  
  
"And I'm the Blob." The huge one said.  
  
"I am Puck the Shocker!" Puck cried.  
  
"Say, are you a boy or girl?" Toad asked her.  
  
"Puck is Shocker." Puck said happily.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"She's female." Wolf said.  
  
"I guess you're new in town?" Avalanche said.  
  
"Yes, I've only been here since last night. I was hoping to find others like me here." Wolf said.  
  
"You'll find no finer mutants in all of Bayville; we are the cream of the crop." Toad told her.  
  
"Really? I have heard a great deal about the Xavier school, are you some of the students?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Hell no, and believe me, you do not want to get mixed up with those Xavier kids. Nothing but a bunch of goody-goodies." Avalanche told her.  
  
"And stuck-up, right Avalanche?" Blob said to him.  
  
"Don't even go their Blob, I'm in no mood. Listen Wolf if you want to have a life I suggest you hang with us rather than those Xavier's." John finished.  
  
"I don't know if Pietro is going to like that." Toad warned.  
  
"Screw Pietro, I can't stand that guy, and anyway how could he object to a new recruit?" John countered.  
  
"You are inviting me to stay with you then?" Wolf asked.  
  
"No duh, I think you're going to fit right in." John said, smiling.  
  
*********************A/N- Phew, that was long, good though I think. I thought that was nice little plot twist =) having Wolf join the brotherhood. Don't worry she'll join the x-men later on, but I thought this was a nice way for her to be introduced to her father along with other things. I hope the brotherhood was in character. Please press the blue button on the left, thanx! ^o_o^ 


	4. Wolf and Shocker Demonstrate

A/N- Love to all of ya that have reviewed so far. ^o^ And apparently, I've got some questions to answer:  
  
Angie X- Besides Wolf's romance that is still being decided upon, I think I'll include some Romy later on in the story, (I love it so much!) Standard Scott/Jean, maybe some others. I am also considering a romance between Shocker/Jamie (the kid that can make copies of himself.).  
  
Shadow Wolf- Wolf's primary powers are speed and strength, (the strength is definitely from her father.) along with incredible hearing and smell, but she also has slight clairvoyance, she knew to go with Lorene and Simon because she knew they would not harm her. She also knows that her mother is still alive (watch what she says when she talks about her later on) even though she has not seen her in 11 years.  
  
Error- Avalanche's name is Lance, I always think it's John for some reason, sorry bout that I'm slightly nutty.  
  
CONTEST- okay, the story will really be coming together in Chapter five so I need the final decision. This will be your last chance to make suggestions for the love interest, in chapter five I'll post five names (or less) and then you guys vote on those ones, 'kay? ^O_O^  
  
On to chapter Four!  
  
Wolf and Puck demonstrate:  
  
"No, no, no don't!" Pietro cried, but it was too late, Wolf already had his light body in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna catch ya." She assured him, swung her upper body back and threw Pietro as hard as she could. Before he could scream he was already falling towards a head first landing with the ground rushing up towards him. He stopped in midair, his nose four inches of the ground.  
  
"See I caught you." Wolf's voice said from above him. He looked up and saw Wolf's twinkling obsidian eyes as she held him by the calves.  
  
"Barely!" He protested. "Put me right side up again." Wolf slowly lowered him to the ground as he braced him self with his hands, then let go of his legs.  
  
"Okay, you've proved your point; I didn't even see you move." He admitted when he stood on his feet once again, he was slightly peeved though. She had acted even though he had protested, and he had heard the snickers of the brotherhood at his indignant position when Wolf had caught him. He promised himself not to ask Wolf to demonstrate her powers to him again. She had also told him that her sense of smell and hearing were on par with a real wolf. He couldn't imagine what she would do to demonstrate those.  
  
"Okay, what about her?" he pointed at Puck.  
  
"Puck is Shocker!" Puck cried and grabbed both of his hands and gave him enough of a shock to make every platinum hair stand up straight. The Brotherhood howled with laughter at the sight and were falling over.  
  
"Why you little..."he stopped when he felt Wolf's cold stare on his face.  
  
"Okay then, "he said, trying to smooth his hair back. "Now that I am well familiar with both your powers, I believe we should all head on in and inform the potentials what our philosophy is."  
  
"We have a philosophy?" Todd wondered.  
  
"What's a philosophy?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Morons." Pietro muttered under his breath that only Wolf heard.  
  
Wolf widened her eyes in slight surprise at the state of the antique house. It did indeed look as if four teenage boys lived here with no supervision.' If you end up living here,' she told herself 'do not allow them to see you clean anything, they'll want you to do the whole house.' There were also, so many smells that it nearly overwhelmed her, and the mice apparently were having a hoe down in the attic.  
  
"Have a seat." Lance said to her, gesturing for her to sit on a dusty couch. She perched on it awkwardly and Puck leapt to sit next to her. Pietro moved an armchair forward to in front of the couch and sat down himself. Lance took the seat next to puck, Todd perched on a bureau and Freddy took the other armchair.  
  
"Okay, we've got two groups of mutants in this town, us and the Xavier kids." Pietro began when Todd interrupted him by saying, "Don't forget about the acolytes."  
  
"I'll get to them. Don't interrupt. Anyway, the main difference between us and the Xavier's is, they work for Charles Xavier, a diluted peace nick, and we work for my father, Magneto." Wolf nodded, leaning forward with interest, even Puck was interested, her eyes trained on Pietro's face.  
  
"Now, Xavier think humans and mutants can all get along in a world of sunshine and happiness as long as we're good and obey all of their prejudiced rules. Now my father is a realist, I mean come on, you've seen the way they treat us. Even the Xavier kids get bagged on even though they're playing by their rules." Wolf shifted in her seat, she didn't know how she felt about humans, her adoptive parents had been humans, and had loved her with all their hearts. However the humiliation of being accosted on the street by horny teenage boys still burned her, along with the bigot storeowner and every cock eyed look she had been given.  
  
"My father is trying to build an independent future for us mutants, sans humans."  
  
"What does sans humans mean?" Wolf asked.  
  
"I mean we mutants would be ruling ourselves, and have an entire society to ourselves." Pietro clarified.  
  
"You mean you guys want your own place to live?" Wolf questioned once again.  
  
"Yes, exactly. With no humans to rule over us. Now, if you live with us, my father must ask for your loyalty in exchange for food, shelter, and education."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean if my father wants you to do something you do it."  
  
"What would this include?"  
  
"So far, he's not asked us to do anything major."  
  
"He asked us to rescue you that one time." Lance pointed out. "Mostly magneto leaves us alone now that he has his acolytes to do the real work. He does have one of then show up every once in a while though. Mostly we just hang." Lance told her from over Shocker's head.  
  
"But that doesn't mean he won't ask something from us one day though." Pietro said, slightly annoyed again.  
  
"Tell me about these acolytes." Wolf said.  
  
"There are three of them, Gambit, Colossus, and Pyro. Gambit has the power to charge anything so that it explodes, Colossus is this big Russian guy who can cover his body with metal, and Pyro is an Australian who can expand any fire." Pietro explained.  
  
"That Gambit guy is a real jackass watch out for him." Lance told her.  
  
"You're only saying that because he kicked your ass that one time." Todd said. Lance glared at him.  
  
"A formidable team it sounds like, but aren't they your allies? You work for the same guy." Wolf pointed out.  
  
"It would seem that way." Lance said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Enough about the acolytes. Will you agree Wolf?" Pietro asked her.  
  
Wolf shifted nervously, she was nervous about being indebted to someone, and with her luck he would show up asking for a favor. Nevertheless, it did seem like that he did leave this group for the most part alone, she couldn't imagine these four doing something truly horrid. In addition, where else did she have to go? She didn't know the qualifications of becoming an x-man, and would she not have to pledge allegiance to Xavier if she did? Either way, she would be bound. She was not interested in fighting; she simply wanted to live her life. She sighed; it was in her and Shocker's interest to stay here until Wolf figured out just what to do.  
  
"Very well, I will agree to your terms." Wolf said finally. Pietro held out his hand, and Wolf shook it, giving away more than she could have ever imagined.  
  
"All right. There's a sister in the brotherhood, again." Toad said, hopping down from the dresser.  
  
"Again?" Wolf asked.  
  
"We'll talk about that later." Lance said, getting up himself. "How about we show you to your room first?"  
  
****************And so Wolf seals her faint, (foreshadowing here people.) I really hope Pietro was in character, I've seen little of him on the show, so if I made some mistakes, sorry, and please point them out. Now, give me your suggestions, praise, flames, and criticism. ^O_O^ 


	5. A Wild Parrot Chase

A/N- Hi! ^^ Much thanx to my reviewers ^o^! Before we get on to Chapter 5, I have chosen the candidates for the vote and what I think of the possible relation ship. Theses two characters have been mentioned the most in the reviews and since the plot is coming together fast, I need the result!  
  
Lance- He's a practical joker, which would probably play well with Wolf's reserve. However, this would be a big switch from Kitty because she and Wolf are very different. Kitty is sweet, innocent, and is somewhat a girlie- girl. Wolf tends to be suspicious, looking at everything from every angle whether it be person or situation; she also can be slightly off Standish, there but not in the spotlight off to the side watching. However, she is good-hearted, mature, and would be good for temperamental Lance. Most likely, these two would gravitate towards each other out of mutual loneliness; both of their biological parents were not in the picture as they grew up and have never been accepted socially.  
  
Logan- Most people like this choice because the fact that Sabertooth is Logan's archenemy and Wolf's biological father. These two could do well as a couple, Wolf is very mature and probably like a partner that was as well. He's a hothead, given to his emotions, and Wolf thinks everything out before she even makes the first move, another good reason for a match. I think Wolf would have no trouble getting Logan to listen to reason most of the time. I think Wolf's strength and good sense would probably attract him to her, and she would probably be attracted to his fire and hidden vulnerabilities. However, the whole Romeo/Juliet thing could lead to lots of Angst.  
  
What's with both of them having "L" names? Psy.ops, this chapter should please u, she finally meets the x-men (x-geeks), acolytes too!  
  
A Wild Parrot Chase:  
  
Wolf leaned comfortably against the newsstand, out of the view of the portly female owner. Puck sat at her feet, rereading a comic book she had picked out upside down, from the back. It seemed an entirely new story that way. The day was sunny and bright with a cold breeze that licked Wolf's black locks. She pulled up the collar of her habitual overcoat to cover her sensitive, elven, ears. The cars made the usual background noise, and people walked past, just another day in their normal lives, completely ignoring the mutants in their mists for once. The sea was roaring only about a mile away, the gulls were shrieking their songs overhead, all with their distinct scents that Wolf could now recognize from miles away. Very different from the endless forest she had spent her childhood in, and knew every square inch of. Soon she would have Bayville just as well memorized.  
  
She had been living the Brotherhood for just a little over a week. It had been very pleasant so far. The boys could be high strung, and Pietro had been getting on her nerves with his attempts to tell her what to do, but most of the time it had been rather laid back, and even fun when she was there in the evenings. , most of the time she was either in town, on the shore, or in the woods exploring and observing.  
  
***********************Puck put down the comic book. She looked up at the sun and blinked at its brightness. 'Too bright' she thought. She looked up at Wolf, and looked right into a painting that had won a local art show that was featured on the cover. A pensive looking teenage girl peering into a handheld mirror. 'Yuck.' Puck thought and began moving forward to put the comic back and fetch a new one, when she saw something wonderful across the street. A blue macaw perched proudly on the shoulder of a short little Chinese man that was wider than he was tall.  
  
"Oh la la." Puck commented looking at the soft azure feathers and the vibrant yellow under body, with intelligent eyes in a white face. Puck dashed across without much mind of the traffic, and in a breath was directly next to the man who was only an inch taller than she was.  
  
"The bird is really pretty." Puck told the man solemnly. "Can I pet her?"  
  
The man was already staring at the strange girl who had suddenly appeared next to him. She was either a mutant, or one of those punk kids, it was hard to tell with these crazy teenage fashions. Nevertheless, he considered himself not to be a prejudiced man, and tried not to behave like one. Everyone should enjoy Xing Mei's beauty.  
  
"Of course. Pet her gently on the head, she enjoys that." The man told her, grinning. Puck did as he said; her long fingers caressed the green feathers of Xing Mei's head. The parrot inclined her head, letting out a soft purring noise and grated her beak.  
  
"She likes you." The man told puck, and Puck smiled. She liked the parrot. The peace of the moment was broke when someone dropped something heavy close by, Puck startled involuntarily releasing a small spark of energy right onto Xing Mei.  
  
Xing Mei let out a terrible shriek, opened her blue and turquoise wings, and bolted for the heavens. "Oh no! Xing Mei!" the man cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Puck will get her!' Puck said, already running after the terrified parrot, knowing what had scared it. "Xing Mei! Xing Mei!" she called after the overhead shape.  
  
*****************'Jesus, this woman doesn't like anything.' Wolf commented in her head. 'She gave a C to "The Hours" that was a good movie, long but still good. That was the last movie Lorene and I saw together.' Wolf raised her head in surprise; they had been gone for only one month. It seemed longer, like ten years. In her mind, she had already placed her "Wolf-child phase", what she called her time with Simon and Lorene because of their pet name for her, into her past. Completely gone and only accessible by memories. She swallowed 'so much has changed' she realized. She folded the newspaper and looked down to where she thought Puck was.  
  
'What the?' she looked right to left, circled the newsstand and looked down the street. She shrugged; Puck had done this twice before and both times had reappeared at the house at exactly six pm.  
  
"You had better be home at six and not have a mob chasing you." Wolf told the non-present Puck. She caught the scent of Hotdogs coming off Frank's cart in the park, sizzling in their own fat, with just the right seasonings. 'Lunchtime.' Wolf thought happily, placing the newspaper back in its rightful spot and began walking west to Puck's southward route.  
  
******************"Come down please. Puck is sorry she shocked Xing Mei." Puck pleaded with the unsympathetic bird perched out of reach on a street side Crepe Myrtle. Xing Mei blinked her eyes, and decided the girl needed some more punishment and flew to begin the chase all over again. Puck let out an exasperated grunt; she had done this thrice before. She had perched on a street lamp, store sign, and a third story windowsill and gloated at Puck. Puck thought she didn't like the bird so much anymore, but she felt bad for the old man, so she kept following. After the chase had gone for another block and a turn, Xing Mei felt the need to rest once again, and chose a telephone wire as her perch. Puck let out a little squeal of horror, if one bolt of electricity traveled through that wire, it would be all over for Xing Mei.  
  
She needed a way to get Xing Mei off that wire. She looked all around the street for a long stick. Her yellow eyes fell upon a metal staff that leaned against the side of a store wall. Puck ran and quickly snatched the staff and bolted back over to Xing Mei. In her haste never hearing the statement, "Hey! Dat's Remy's staff!"  
  
Carefully avoiding hitting the wire herself, she thrust the rod up towards Xing Mei. It was enough for the bird to see the staff coming towards her, and she was on the run once again. Before puck could charge after her, someone grabbed the top of the staff.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Sheila?" a man queried her. A very strange looking man, his hair was the perfect color of orange fire and Puck could smell faint traces of gasoline clinging to him.  
  
"Puck is not Sheila." Puck informed him, "Puck is Puck."  
  
"You look like a Sheila to me, what are you doing with the staff?" he asked again. Puck was getting nervous, she didn't know whom Sheila was, or why these men were looking for her, but Puck most certainly wasn't going to get in trouble for her. Meanwhile Xing Mei was getting farther and farther away. The two other men came up from behind their friend, and the memory of the alley replayed in puck's mind. Wolf wasn't here to help her Puck had to defend herself. Before Colossus or more likely Gambit could get in any questions of their own, puck closed her eyes and summoned all of her energy.  
  
When she opened them, the fire haired man was slumped against the wall, stunned. His friends gawked at her in amazement. Puck looked in amazement as well, at how far her blast had thrown him. Then she remembered about Xing Mei and how angry these men where going to be when they came out of shock. She ran in the direction Xing Mei had headed as fast as her thin legs could carry her. She kept the staff and held onto it even tighter when she heard the sound of their pursuit.  
  
********************"Hey Rogue over here." Kitty called to the pretty gothic girl. Rogue walked over to the booth in the small pizza parlor. Rogue, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Kurt had all agreed to meet here today. The original team had had less time to spend together with all that had happened. (A/N-Evan has joined the morlocks at this time.) This pizza parlor was not frequented very often by the Bayville high school community and was the perfect place for five mutant teens to eat lunch and just hang. Even wary Rogue had obligated to come. She had become even more lonesome since the real indemnity of Risty had been revealed.  
  
"Hi ya'll." She greeted, and slipped next to her adoptive brother who was already debating with Scott that ten pizzas was not too much.  
  
"Did you hear?" Kitty asked Jean and Rogue, "that Duncan got totally dumped by Michele?" Jean nodded, and Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think he needed to be taken down a notch, not that Michele is much better." Jean answered.  
  
Just then, Puck whizzed by the pizza shop chanting "Xing Mei! Xing Mei!" with the Bo staff still in hand. This raised a few eyebrows, but when all three of the acolytes ran by soon after, questions were raised.  
  
"What in the hell?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Do I tink I zaw what I tink I zaw?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Was that like a kid?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Looked like it. What do the acolytes want with a kid?" Scott wondered.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Jean asked Scott.  
  
"I guess so; the kid might be in trouble." Scott answered, and so the x-men were now included in great hunt of Xing Mei.  
  
*****************Wolf stretched out on the warm bank of the pond, sunning her full belly of hotdogs. The grass smelled sweet only cut one day ago, the ducks chatted with each other, and the frolicking left Wolf alone enjoying the sounds of their play. She was satisfied, happy even; she had long since learned to appreciate such moments. The peace soothed her so much that she even began to doze a little. However, the fluttering of wings interrupted her nap.  
  
Wolf opened her eyes and sat up just as Xing Mei zoomed past; flying so low that Wolf felt, the silken feathers caress her cheek. "Gah!" she yelped in surprise.  
  
"Xing Mei come to Puck!" Puck yelled close behind. Wolf instinctively reached out and grasped the girl's shirt before she stepped off the bank.  
  
"Planning on a swim?" Wolf asked her, eyeing the Bo staff curiously.  
  
"Wolf!" Puck said in surprise. "Puck has to catch Xing Mei!"  
  
"Who's Xing Mei?" Wolf asked her ears pricked as she heard the parrot that had grazed her before land in an oak tree about twenty feet away.  
  
"Dere is the kid!" a masculine voice declared. Wolf turned around and saw three young men not to far away. Obviously mutants, one reeked of gasoline and had hair like fire, Wolf could hear static electricity cracking in his hair. 'Did Puck shock him?' she wondered. Another was tall with brown hair and goatee, his eyes his most obvious mutant feature red irises in black eyes. He smelled like cheap cologne and bourbon, Wolf snorted 'a bad boy' she thought. The other was large and seemed to be of eastern European in origin his facial feature sharp and rugged. Wolf smelled metal coming off him, but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Friends of yours?" she asked Puck dryly when she saw that their attention was on her.  
  
Puck shook her head, "They are looking for Sheila, not Puck." She told Wolf. Wolf raised an eyebrow. 'Are they the acolytes or part of the x-men?' she asked herself. She was soon answered when the x-men finally caught up with their quarry.  
  
"You had better leave that kid alone!" Scott called to his enemies not even seeing Wolf and Puck sitting on the bank. 'X-men, there aren't that many acolytes.' Wolf figured looking at the five youths. She cocked her head realizing, '" leave the kid alone?"' do they want to hurt Puck?  
  
"Calm down, Remy just wants his staff back." The bourbon reeking one replied." 'Owever if it is a battle y'want, Remy can provide." he finished pulling out a playing card.  
  
Wolf looked at the staff in Puck's hands. She sighed, lifted the staff out of Puck's hands, and held it above her head. "Excuse me, is this your staff?"  
  
The Cajun turned around to look at her. "Oui."  
  
Wolf aimed and threw the staff so that it dug into the ground and stood up straight at the Cajun's feet.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a red haired girl from the x-men side.  
  
"I am Wolf Tillister, and she's Puck the Shocker." Wolf said rising up and using Puck's chosen name for herself.  
  
"Why did you attack me Sheila?" Pyro demanded of Puck.  
  
"Puck is not Sheila! Puck is PUCK!" Puck shrieked at the end of her rope with this thickhead.  
  
"Mon petite," Remy said chuckling "He calls all the filles "Sheila" because he is from Australia."  
  
"Filles?" Puck wondered.  
  
"Fille and Sheila mean girl in their dialects." Wolf clarified, amused herself.  
  
"I still want to know why..Puck attacked me." Pyro insisted.  
  
"Probably because you frightened her." Wolf said defensively. She did not trust these people after hearing what the Brotherhood had to say about them.  
  
"I just asked her why she had the staff!" John cried.  
  
"She was probably scared of your looks, you're pretty scary looking." Kitty teased.  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped back at her, he had just been thrown into a wall and was not in a good mood.  
  
"The x-men 'ave no say in tis matter." Remy declared, charging up the playing card again.  
  
"We do as long as you guys are bullying other people." Scott shot back.  
  
"We aren't bullying anyone; you x-men are just being nosey." Pyro said, flaring his flames.  
  
"Mon ami is right, y'are just looking for a fight." Remy agreed throwing his exploding card as a bluff that was answered by an optic blast from Scott.  
  
"We should leave." Wolf told Puck, she was not about to be swept up into a petty rivalry fight. Even if she and the acolytes could be considered allies.  
  
"We need to get Xing Mei." Puck informed her.  
  
"You never told me who Xing Mei is." Wolf told her cringing at the thought of what other trouble Puck had created. Just then, an exploding card landed a foot away from Wolf and Puck originally aimed at the teleporting Kurt.  
  
"That's too close for comfort." Wolf yelled when the card exploded.  
  
"Bitte frauline." Kurt said after he appeared next to them, startling Wolf a little. "Maybe vee zee you again under more..pleasant circumstances?"  
  
Wolf took in the furry azure mutant and was surprised at the mirth in his eyes. "Perhaps." She said, looking at the other seven squabbling mutants.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Tuschus." He said and teleported back into the battle. Wolf shook her head, 'I use to think I was nutty, but these people just charge into battle in a public park, alot apparently.' Wolf thought, looking at the scattering humans, not screaming but peeved that their picnics had been ruined.  
  
"That's Xing Mei." Puck told her, tugging at Wolf's cuff bringing her away from the skirmish.  
  
Wolf followed Puck's finger and saw that Xing Mei was the parrot from earlier, watching the battle with interest. When they walked up to the tree, Xing Mei with all the grace and dignity of a geisha landed on Puck's shoulder, she had seen enough for one day.  
  
"Tuck her under your arm." Wolf instructed Puck. 'We are getting out of here. I already hear the sirens."  
  
Puck did as Wolf told her to do, and Wolf motioned for Puck to get on her back, piggyback style. "I suggest you guys get out of here! " Wolf yelled as loud as she could, with Puck peering over her shoulder. "I can hear the sirens in the distance and they are coming fast!"  
  
The battle stopped immediately, but Wolf was already halfway out of the park before anyone began to leave. Her impossibly strong legs carrying her way from the police and towards the small Chinese man who was still on Pine street, hoping that Puck would return with Xing Mei.  
  
**************A/N- Hoped you liked the chap! I liked writing it! (Puck can really make trouble, can't she? ^^) I think I didn't do Remy's accent very well, so if someone would give me some pointers, I would really appreciate it.;) Time for another vote, I can take the story two ways now. Should Wolf confront the acolytes alone with puck alone on the street? On the other hand, should the second encounter take place at the house in the company of the brotherhood? (Reasons would be nice! ^^) Do not forget the vote at the top! Lance or Logan? 


End file.
